O Sorriso Do Palhaço
by Fuinha
Summary: Um dia calmo na floresta passeando passa a ser um pesadelo. Descuidada com sempre foi, Inoue acaba sendo pega por um grupo de homens mal intencionados, deste jeito, tornou-se uma escrava do circo "Las Noches". Ulquiorra, o palhaço que não sorri, é escolhido para o serviço. Virou o carcereiro de uma garota meiga, à procura da salvação.


**Capítulo 1 — Mudança de prisões**

O ambiente escuro e úmido causaria calafrios em qualquer um que ficasse neste por mais do que uma fração de segundo. O odor não era dos melhores. Estava entre uma mistura de palha seca—deixada no local em poucos—e fezes de animais—impregnados nas pás usadas para fazer a limpeza. Em todo o silêncio do local, apenas se ouvia o tilintar das correntes de ferro das algemas colocadas nos pulsos de uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados. Esta mesma menina tentava se livrar das amarras a qualquer custo, causando certo barulho ecoado por toda a sala precária.

As roupas rasgadas da moça ficavam cada vez mais sujas conforte ela se mexia para quebrar os braceletes que lhe restringia seus movimentos. Tantas foram as vezes em que tentou deslizar usas delicadas mãos para fora das pulseiras, que seus punhos já estavam em carne viva tendendo a começarem a sangrar. Algumas manchas de sangue seco em seu rosto tiravam o brilho de menina que algum dia esteve presente.

Suas forças iam se esvaindo conforme a esperança de ser livre se dissipava. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão imundo respirando ofegante e de forma pesada, apenas por sua boca para não sentir o odor pútrido do cômodo—se é que isto poderia ser classificado desta maneira. O cansaço dela parecia apenas aumentar. Sua respiração ficava apenas mais acelerada e pesada. Olhou uma última vez para as correntes e quis chorar. Nunca achou que iria parar em um lugar como este.

As paredes de madeira tinham marcas de garras em si; coisa que fez com que a ruiva temesse por sua vida. A palha usada apenas aumentava a sensação de medo, assim como as pás e facões pendurados por toda a extensão dali.

Antes que a ruiva cedesse à sua vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir para sempre, uma porta se abriu abruptamente enchendo o local de luz—que incomodou os olhos castanhos da garota. Uma figura alta e grande impedia com que mais raios de sol adentrassem no—agora identificado—vagão de trem. O medo se instalou na menina assustada.

Ela encolheu-se em um dos cantos do local fazendo com que as correntes chocassem produzindo um barulho agudo. A única coisa que reinava em seu belo rosto, com delicadas feições, era puro e simples medo. Temia o que aconteceria a seguir. Não que o que ocorrera antes já não lhe dava calafrios, não. Apenas temia sofrer mais do que já sofreu.

O homem esboçou um sorriso sádico—provocando arrepios por toda a espinha da ruiva—e logo se aproximou dela com uma corda em mãos. A única coisa que ele via quando olhava para a garota maltrapilha, era dinheiro. Ter ela como mais nova atração poderia lhe render alguns centavos a mais que se poderiam se tornam centenas, quem sabe milhões.

O medo—dominante na mente da menina—fez com que ela fechasse os olhos repentinamente para que não visse a sequência de fatos que iria se desenrolar. Não queria ver, ou sentir, mais nada. Tinha medo até da própria sombra. Tinha medo do escuro que se formou quando cerrou seu olhar; uma vez radiante e feliz.

[...]

Como de costume, todos os empregados do circo estavam ao ar livre treinando seus números, ou apenas fazendo corpo mole pelos cantos. Uns cantavam as belas moças residentes da região, outros, apenas ficavam em seu próprio canto não arranjando brigas, ou implicâncias com ninguém. Em outras palavras, era um dia comum na estrada; tirando o fato do dono dali ter marcado uma reunião às pressas com todos.

Um grupo em especial conversava entre murmúrios criando hipóteses sobre qual seria o assunto da reunião. Previam ser mais um corte de despesas, o que resultava no elimino de trabalhadores e atrações do circo. Geralmente os últimos a entrarem, eram os primeiros a serem mandados embora.

Os sussurros foram cortados com a chegada de três homens bem vestidos—bem mais do que a maioria ali—um deles segurando algo em sua mão, e puxava este tal objeto fazendo com que mais passos fossem ouvidos, mais do que o comum para apenas um trio caminhando na terra de barro.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. As pessoas ansiavam pelas palavras vindas da boca do chefe dali. Apesar de tudo, eram curiosas e não entendiam o porquê de uma reunião tão repentina. Algumas especulações já haviam sido feitas, porém, nenhuma supria a necessidade de saber fatos concretos e verídicos.

Logo, passos já não quebravam o silêncio puro e assustador para aqueles que haviam sido contratados há pouco tempo, não tempo o bastante para se tornarem um tesouro do circo. Os olhos castanhos do homem de cabelos morenos passavam rapidamente por cada uma das faces presentes a sua frente. O sorriso permanente do albino aterrorizava os fracos de coração. E o silêncio do homem de pele escura instalava o medo nas mentes desesperadas por algo.

— Vejo que todos estão aqui. Isso é ótimo. — disse Aizen sempre com seu tom superior e ambicioso imposto em suas palavras. Não esquecendo seu sorriso perverso.

Aqueles que temiam pelo seu ganho a pão, tinham arrepios constantes enquanto ouviam a voz rouca e temida do líder—e chefe—do circo. Até mesmo as belas moças, moradoras da região, se retiraram para seus lares sentindo a tensão no ar que se instalou com a chegada do temido trio.

— Vocês devem estar se roendo de curiosidade para descobrirem o motivo de minha chamada sem nexo para este encontro. Pois devo lhes dizer que, quaisquer que sejam suas especulações sobre redução de despesas ou elimino de trabalhadores, elas estão erradas. — falou fazendo com que vários suspiros de alívio pudessem ser ouvidos pelo local. — Pelo contrário, senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento nossa mais nova atração.

O albino ao seu lado puxou a corda trazendo para frente uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos com vestes gastas e manchas de sangue sobre sua pele alva. Ela soltou um som de dor quando fora puxada, a carne viva em volta de seus pulsos deixava claro o motivo do desconforto. Quando a garota estabilizou-se para ficar de pé, Aizen colocou sua mão no rosto da mesma, puxando-o rudemente para que ela o encarasse. A distância entre ambos não era muito maior do que o comprimento de um lápis, entretanto, era desta sob maneira abusiva do homem que seus empregados viviam sofrendo calados.

— Qual o seu nome, minha querida? — perguntou com malícia explicita podendo ser identificada.

Todos puderam ver, e sentir, a relutância por parte da garota que tinha uma expressão de dor misturada com raiva daquele homem. Entretanto, nenhum dos presentes tinha piedade com ela. Sabiam que sempre seria desta maneira, e já passaram por isso antes. Era apenas um ritual a ser superado, assim como as algemas e cordas em seus pulsos, porém, estes eram obstáculos mais longos para serem deixados no passado.

— Eu perguntei... — ele aplicou mais força em sua mão a qual segurava o delicado rosto da menina, fazendo-a se contorcer um pouco e até soltar um gemido de dor. — Qual é o seu nome, _querida_?

— Orihime... — falou com certa dificuldade. — Inoue...

— Orihime Inoue! — disse em alto e bom som para todos presentes. O homem a soltou de forma brusca fazendo com que a delicada menina fosse de encontro ao chão. — Que nome mais belo para nossa querida flor!

O homem soltou uma gargalhada obviamente forçada.

Silêncio.

Nem mesmo os pássaros se atreviam a quebrar a tensão do ar. Todavia, o vento era o único que dividia o ouvido dos presentes juntamente com a risada alta de Aizen. Até mesmo os membros mais corajosos do circo tinham amor à vida e não se atreviam nem mesmo a soltar um longo, e pesado, suspiro.

Após breves segundos impedindo com que qualquer outro pudesse ser o centro das atenções senão ele, o moreno juntou as palmas de suas grandes mãos causando um estrondo agudo que ecoou por toda a extensão do acampamento e ainda atravessou a calma floresta não muito longínqua.

— Então... — começou olhando para todo rosto presente naquele momento ao seu redor. Todos lhe encaravam com curiosidade, surpresa e medo; o sentimento que mais adorava ver exposto no olhar das pessoas. — Quem vai ser o **sortudo **a ter o prazer de tomar conta de nossa mais nova bela dama? — perguntou referindo-se a ruiva respirando com dificuldade contra o chão seco com suas mãos atadas e ainda tendo sua cortar segurada por um dos sócios e gerentes do grupo.

Nenhum manifesto por parte da maioria trabalhadora.

— Ninguém? Nem mesmo algum bom homem que queira ter esta beleza ao seu lado? — sorriu perverso enquanto observava todos recebendo alguns olhares evasivos em troca. Ainda silêncio por parte de todos os presentes. — Ah, vamos lá. Alguém vai se manifestar ou terei de escolher uma... Vítima? — seu sorriso se alargou ao pronunciar uma ameaça implícita em sua sentença.

Algumas pessoas se arrepiaram e até cogitaram se voluntariar para tal tarefa, afinal, não deveria ser difícil tomar conta de uma menina tão frágil como esta aparentava ser. Era só passar rapidamente sobre seu corpo fraquejando sobre a superfície de grama seca, sua respiração intensa e pesada e seus olhos à procura desesperada de ajuda que poderia se concluir que ela não representava muita ameaça, na verdade, era nula sua possibilidade de ameaçar sequer uma incômoda mosca zunindo ao redor de seus ouvidos causando desconforto por parte da menina.

Não, mas o que elas temiam era a imponência com que Aizen falava. Mesmo os mais recentes integrantes da trupe já tinham conhecimento das tramas do homem, de suas armadilhas, por este, e mais motivos, preferiam manter suas bocas fechadas. O silêncio sempre a melhor opção quando o assunto era responder algo a ele.

Certa parcela dos empregados fitava o chão tentando não ser alvo do olhar imponente e temido do moreno. Mexiam os pés e olhavam-nos como se, de repente, esta fosse a coisa mais divertido do mundo a se fazer. E os outros evitavam olhar diretamente para o seu chefe à procura de o próximo azarado que seria seu escravo para cuidar de uma escrava.

— Parece que não me resta outra opção a não ser decidir quem será o sortudo a tomar conta desta delicada flor.

Todos tremeram temendo serem a pessoa azarada a ter de servir mais severamente ao duro homem. Podia-se sentir a tensão no ar e o medo também, claro, sempre que Aizen estava presente, o medo era o sentimento mais sentido por seus espectadores.

Todavia o chefe não iria escolher qualquer indivíduo imundo para ser o guardião da garota. Não, ela era valiosa mesmo que não parecesse.

Seus olhos castanhos percorreram cada assustado rosto da multidão. Escolhia com cautela e considerando certos critérios para ganhar o cargo de cuidar da flor rara que conseguira perambulando pelas floretas que cercavam o atual acampamento do circo.

Não seria Szayel, porque este, provavelmente, acabaria usando a menina como manequim para suas roupas e, deste jeito, mimaria demais a fazendo achar que vale mais do que deveria. Stark seria preguiçoso demais para sequer lembrar-se de dar-lhe um pouco de comida para a ruiva. Nnoitra a mataria na primeira chance que conseguiria. Grimmjow, com toda certeza, abusaria sexualmente da menina em pouco tempo de convivência. Era difícil achar alguém classificado para o trabalho em um monte de desajustados, perversos e ladrões que compunham seu circo.

Logo, uma ideia lhe ocorreu ao ver um par de olhos esmeraldas indiferentes no meio de tantas pessoas. **Ele**.

Perfeito.

— Ulquiorra. Meu caro, venha cá sem medo. — disse alto e claro, logo, todos os olhares se fixaram no rapaz de cabelos negros e expressão sem emoções latentes.

Apesar de este ser um dos palhaços da trupe, nunca, jamais, alguém o vira esboçar um único sorriso. Nem mesmo o dono do local.

Ele era o palhaço triste.

Sem muita demora o escolhido se pôs a frente de todos, parado a apenas alguns passos de distância de Aizen. Muitos nunca estiveram tão próximos assim do homem e temiam ter de, algum dia, ficar a tão pequeno espaço de frente para ele.

Nada Ulquiorra disse. Apenas encarava-o indiferente.

— Parabéns. Você é o sortudo que irá cuidar de nossa mais nova dama. — congratulou com um sorriso enquanto Gin entregava a corda presa às mãos da ruiva para o rapaz.

Ele olhou para ela de cima e apenas pôde perceber o desespero que ela sentia para manter-se viva. A respiração descompassada. Os machucados. O olhar à procura de qualquer pessoa, ou objeto, que pudesse manter seu coração batendo por mais tempo.

Logo, a aproximação de Aizen pôde ser notada e este agora tinha sua boca próxima ao ouvido do mais novo.

— Ela é mais preciosa do que parece. Se eu encontrar ela morta, ou abusada, ou pior, mimada, saiba que quem sofrerá será você. — avisou em tom de voz baixo para que apenas ele escutasse seu aviso.

Nenhuma reação por parte do palhaço. Apenas um breve aceno de cabeça.

— Muito bem! Voltem aos seus afazeres, seus inúteis! — gritou para a multidão que assisti a tudo com olhos curiosos e, logo, se dispersou. — Por favor, leve a senhorita Orihime para seus aposentos e apresente-a todas as regras que temos. Depois fale com Szayel para lhe providenciar algumas roupas. — falou se direcionando para Ulquiorra.

— Sim, senhor Aizen. — respondeu o rapaz. O moreno deu um sorriso e logo saiu caminhando sendo acompanhado de seus dois sócios. Após perder seu chefe de vista, o garoto olhou para a menina e puxou sua corda rapidamente para que ela levantasse. — Vamos, mulher. Meu dever é te manter viva e isso inclui não deixar que os lobos locais devorem sua carne que deve não ter sabor algum. — disse frio.

E, em um segundo, Inoue passou a odiar seu carcereiro.


End file.
